Daylight
by withloveme
Summary: Sportsmaster hurts Artemis, in more ways than one. There always seems to be another thing around the corner, not always good, and not always bad. What if Artemis is to far gone for anyone to save? What happened to the fearless archer that there once was? Rating for blood and other T Rated things.
1. Chapter 1

Daylight

(I do not own Young Justice)

**Chapter One; Maybe Later**

**Wally's P.O.V**

"Artemis!" I heard echo's of her name from the Team as soon as the words left my mouth. I ran over to her as fast as my feet could carry me, which wasn't far because I was almost standing next to her. When I get to her I can just barely see Sportsmaster retreating into the shadows. As soon as I get to her I see what the knife that Sportsmaster threw at her really did, the knife was lodged in what seemed to be her right lung, and she was coughing up blood, while her stomach was also bleeding, from another knife that I didn't see before. All I could do was watch in horror as the blood pooled. When I finally come to my senses I call over the rest of the team just as there finishing up with Cheshire. They all come over as soon as they can, leaving Cheshire to slip into the shadows with Sportsmaster. M'gann called the Bio-Ship in camo-mode and I pick Artemis in my arms and start running to the Bio-Ship. Carefully, as not to injure her more, I lay her down on the bed at the back of the Bio-Ship which M'gann had made. Her eyes start to close but I talk to her to keep her awake. "Come on Beautiful, stay with us. Don't you dare close those eyes on me, Artemis."

In which I get a week reply; "Shut up Baywatch," It's not much, but at least it's something.

Robin and I are trying to figure out a way to get the knife's out of her without hurting her, because we have no idea what are on the blades, I mean, there could be; poison, shards coming of the knife like a porcupine, or- I have to stop myself from thinking about that before I go insane.

I don't leave her side until we reach Mount Justice, which takes about 20 minutes. I run over to the Med Bay where Black Canary is waiting with doctors. I place her down on the bed, still my eyes never leave her. Only when Black Canary asks me to leave do I. But not before sneaking one last glance at her. She was very pale, and the blood was still flooding out from her mouth and stomach, and at that moment, the door was slammed in my face.

The Team is waiting out side of the Med Bay in the uncomfortable chairs, all waiting for my reaction, I mean, it's not everyday that you see your Girlfriend of five months get stabbed in two places.

"My friend-" Kaulder starts to say, but then was cut off by the wind in his face from my speed.

I don't really know where to go; I can't exactly go back to the Med Bay after I left the Team like that. I eventually find myself at the training room, where there is a practice-dummy in the middle of the room. Without hesitation I run towards the dummy and start to punch and kick it with everything I've got. In between hits I start to mumble to myself about how I could have saved her. I was standing the closest to her; I should have had her back, like she had mine. I am the God damn fastest kid alive hence the name; 'Kid Flash'.

I start to rant about how I'm going to get back at Sportsmaster, the asshole that is her father, for hurting her, his own daughter. When my thoughts are cut off by an ear piercing scream.

_'Artemis.'_ I think, and run to the Med Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Daylight

(I do not own Young Justice)

**Chapter Two; Forever and Always**

**Wally's P.O.V**

When I get to the Med Bay I am met with Conner trying to keep Artemis from falling off the bed, because right now, she looks like she's having a mental breakdown. Her whole body is shaking, the stitches in her stomach, from where the knife cut it, have re-opened and have begun to empty all of the blood from her body. There's tears coming down from her closed eyes, and her mouth is wide open screaming. I have no damn clue why the Hell Conner is here, and no one else is. Shouldn't someone have come to get me as soon as Artemis was deemed fit for visitors?

But all those thoughts are thrown out the window when I realize that I've been standing there, in the door way gaping at what is in front of me.

Snapping out of it, I rush over to Conner and try to help him hold down Artemis, which is kind of hard because, damn, she's strong.

"Artemis! Artemis, Beautiful, calm down, you're safe, calm down." I try to get her to calm down but that doesn't work.

By that time all of the people in the Cave are in the Med Bay, those people consist of; Robin, Kaldur, M'gann, Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Green Arrow.

Everyone crams into the small space that is the Med Bay, but at this point no one is really caring about that, just Artemis. Green Arrow is the first to make it to the bed where Artemis is stationed at, while Black Canary and Batman come to help Conner and I restrain Artemis to the bed. Green Arrow try's in vain to calm Artemis down, she just screams louder.

No one knows what's happening, or what's wrong with Artemis, but when five minutes later Batman is forced to drug Artemis to get her to stop screaming.

Superboy, Black Canary, and I let go of Artemis, and take a step back from her and sigh in relief that she has stopped screaming, an flailing.

Black Canary re-stitches her wounds and leaves the room.

Green Arrow is the first to speak; ever since he adopted Artemis he has been a little overprotective of Artemis. Even from me, every time I go over to Queen Manor to pick up Artemis for a date, he always stares me down, and when he is forced to shake my hand, he always does it in a death grip. "What the hell was that about?" he asked, almost yelling.

"I have no idea," starts Batman, "I will go do a check on the knife that was in Artemis." He says, and with that he takes his leave.

Green Arrow only nods his head in approval, and moves to a chair next to Artemis' head. And mutters to him self "Artemis, what has _he _done to you now?"

I don't really know what to do, so I stay at the back of the room at wait until he leaves to go to Artemis.

"What the hell is going on, Artemis?" I ask to thin air, she can't hear me.

She murmured something that I couldn't catch, but her murmuring kept getting louder, and louder. Until the point where she's yelling again.

"Stay away! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt my friends! Get away!" she yelled, her eyes still closed.

Green Arrow came rushing in the moment the words left her mouth, trying to calm her again. She began thrashing around again and Green Arrow and I had to hold her down once more. Batman came in not even to seconds later, and try's to see what the problem is now.

"She should be still asleep now." Batman says just above the yelling.

"Then why isn't she?" asks Green Arrow.

"I don't know."

At this point I was furious; I just wanted Artemis to be okay, not to have her on the brink of death.

After ten minutes of hearing Artemis scream about how much pain she's in, she finally slumps on the bed. I let go of her, and fall into a empty chair beside her head.

Batman goes and checks – again - what was on the knife, when he comes back he has a grim look on the visible parts of his face. Green Arrow was again the first to speak, "What the hell was on that knife?" he asked.

"Poison," Batman stated. "That could make you re-live your worst memories."

I sat there completely shocked by what Batman had said.

Green Arrow being the protective adopted father he was, walked around me and bent down over Artemis and placed a fatherly kiss on her forehead, "We'll help you Artemis, I promise." He whispered. He looked on the verge of tears, so without another word, he left the room mumbling something about payback on Sportsmaster.

Batman also silently left, after saying that he would try and work on a cure for Artemis' condition. I was left alone with a sleeping Artemis.

I got up, out of my chair and walked over to her. I just wanted to take her away from this; her father always coming after her, the Shadows, and all the other shit that has hurt her.

"I promise, Artemis. We-I will do everything I can to help you." I took her hand in mine and kissed her hand. "I love you, forever and always." I murmur into her hand.


End file.
